


Co ci to ksero zrobiło?

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [7]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Gen, Gwiazda Zagłady jest pistoletem, flower pot related violence, nie pozwalajcie mi pisać podczas audiencji, warning: polityka, zgodnie z konwencją
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Wstęp do świata zwykłych ludzi, latających kul i tajnych agentów.





	Co ci to ksero zrobiło?

Pacyfikacja bandy Mendeza szła jak po maśle. Kule latały we wszystkie strony, ale dostawali tylko ludzie Mendeza. Daimon zaczął się niepokoić, było zbyt łatwo. Alvaro Mendez nie zwykł wysyłać słabo wyszkolonych ludzi. Frey strzelił po raz kolejny, kula trafiła w ścianę tuż obok jakiegoś młodzika. Chłopak miał przerażenie w oczach, Daimonowi było go żal. Frey strzelił mu prosto w czoło, po czym ukrył się za stojącym obok kontenerem. 

Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, wychylił się ponownie i pobiegł w stronę skrzyń, za którymi ukrywała się reszta bandy. 

Zostało ich pięcioro. Czworo ludzi Mendeza i on, Daimon Frey. Nie mieli szans, kilkoma celnymi strzałami pozbawił ich życia. Zabezpieczył Gwiazdę Zagłady i włożył do kabury, po czym ostrożnie podważył wieko stojącej obok skrzyni.

-Oż kurwa- bomba w środku radośnie odliczała od dziesięciu w dół.

***

-I wytłumacz mi może dlaczego wszystkie dowody szlag jasny trafił? 

Gabriel promieniował rozczarowaniem całym swoim jestem. Jego wzrok przepowiadał Freyowi śmierć męczeńską, gdzieś w piwnicach agencji, zadaną tępą łyżką. Michał patrzył na niego jak na idiotę. Wzrok Razjela pytał “dlaczego?”

Daimon oparł się o framugę drzwi, wyjął z kieszeni niedopalonego papierosa i rzucił nim w loczki Michała.

-Już mówiłem Michałowi, jak przylazł kiedy mnie łatali. Nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać.

Michał wyjął papierosa z włosów. Popatrzył na Gabriela i powiedział bez przekonania.

-No niby to co mi powiedział, ma jakiś sens. Ale fragmentów tej cholernej bomby nie znaleźliśmy. Chyba że technicy Razjela byli na miejscu przed nami i się nie podzielili. 

-Nic nie było- Rzucił zmęczony Razjel- Żadnych resztek, osadów, nic. Według naszych najlepszych specjalistów magazyn dokonał samozapłonu. 

-No widzisz Frey- Rzucił lodowato Gabriel- Publika będzie chciała faktów, a jakie one są wiesz. Jedyne co możemy zrobić, żeby nie wpaść w gówno po uszy to usadzenie cię na ławce. Polityka, rozumiesz. Nie idziesz w teren do odwołania.

***

Siedzenie przy biurku i przewracanie papierów nigdy nie było domeną Freya, ale jako agent nie miał większego wyboru, papierologia była częścią pracy. Jednak kiedy jedynym na co miał prawo patrzeć przez pół miesiąca były raporty, tabelki i wykresy, zaczynał wątpić w swoje powołanie. 

Naprzeciw niego Kamael pił kawę z oczojebnie niebieskiego kubka (sprezentowanego mu przez Freya) z Logiem FBI. Cisza między nimi trwała nieprzerwanie od powrotu Daimona z dywaniku szefostwa. Nie bez powodu, jako partner Freya, Kamael również został uziemiony. Jedynym co do niego powiedział było “Dopiero co mnie przywrócili do służby, sukinsynu” od tamtej pory nawet się z nim nie witał i tylko patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. 

Frey miał dość. Zdjęli go z terenu, rzuciła go dziewczyna i jeszcze przyjaciel się na niego obraził. Daimon wyciągnął pistolet z szuflady, odbezpieczył i wycelował w stojącą kilka metrów dalej kserokopiarkę. 

***

W tym samym czasie Dyrektor Generalny CIA i Dyrektor Generalny FBI siedzieli w salonie wiceprezydenta popijając wino.

-Gabrysiu, on mi rozwali agencję. Ja już nie mam mu czego do rąk dawać. Ostatnio zaczął rzucać doniczkami po ścianach. 

-Co ja ci poradzę Michał? Trzeba było coś zrobić. Zeżarli by nas żywcem. Żaden z nas nie potrzebuje kolejnej rozróby, powstałej tylko dlatego, że twój agent robi sobie co chce.

-Zawsze możesz mi go oddać.

-Razjel, ja ci już mówiłem. Twoje szpiegowskie łapy nawet nie go tkną. Poza tym, jak ty to widzisz? Daimon Frey w CIA? On już będzie prędzej papiery przekładał do końca życia niż będzie cicho podczas akcji. Ty serio chcesz kogoś, kto dwie trzecie misji kończy wybuchem?

-W sumie-westchnął- Gabrysiu masz jeszcze butelkę tego? Co to właściwie jest? Twoje własne?

-Tak własne, sam przynosiłeś z piwnicy. 

-Racja, racja. Wybacz, która to była butelka? Chyba już kontakt z rzeczywistością tracę.

-Słyszę Razjelku, słyszę. Kończ kieliszek to ci naleję.

-Chyba zeszliśmy z tematu.

-A jaki był temat.

-O kurwa. Już nie pamiętam.

-No. To następna butelka.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak mi przyjdzie do głowy pisać kontynuację, to poproszę poszczuć na mnie Michała, bo to zły pomysł. Umieram.


End file.
